Burning Alive
by tacoqueenxx
Summary: The four Pevensies along with Caspian are all students at Hogwarts. Mostly Suspian.


_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Mum, if you don't stop we're going to miss the train." Lucy Pevensie whined while her mother, Helen Pevensie, kept plastering kisses all over her face.

"Oh hush!" Helen straightened up and smiled at her youngest daughter. "My youngest baby is heading off to her first year at school! Pardon me for making a fuss, but this is a _very _big deal."

"It's not like you're sending us off to war." Edmund commented sarcastically which earned him an elbow to the rib from his older brother, Peter. Meanwhile Helen decided to ignore the two and kept her attention to Lucy.

"Don't you worry about a thing, you hear me Lucy? Everything will be fine, you'll make loads of new friends and your brothers and sister will be at the school whenever you need them."

"She knows that, mum." Susan told her mother, who nodded at her in response.

"Oh I just wish your father was here to see you kids off." Helen told them as her eyes started to water.

"We miss him too, mum, but we really must be off…" Peter said nervously as the train blew its' whistle.

"Yes, of course. Go, go!" She said to them all as she kissed each of their heads one last time. "Have a wonderful year!"

As the four Pevensies bid their mother goodbye for the last time, they quickly scurried off aboard the train and found themselves an empty compartment together.

"I can't wait to arrive!" Lucy said excitedly once they settled in. "Is it really as amazing as you all describe it?"

"Indeed it is. Just you wait until you see it in person." Peter gave her a small smile.

"What house do you think I'll be in?" Lucy asked again, curiously.

"Well I can't say for sure, but I do hope you'll get in Gryffindor. It'd be nice to have one of my siblings in the same house as me." Peter said.

"As if." Edmund snorted. "Don't listen to him, Lu. Slytherin is where you wanna be. Believe me, it's the best house."

"Excuse me, are you forgetting who won the house cup last year?!" Susan suddenly cut in. "_Ravenclaw _is by far the best house, but not that it matters. Lucy will obviously be sorted in Hufflepuff."

"You think so?" Lucy asked, a twinkle shinning bright in her eyes.

"Oh yes." Susan answered smiling down at her. "You're kind, patient, loyal… You'll fit right in!"

Just then the door to their compartment opened to reveal a boy around 16 with long dark hair.

"Excuse me." He said. "Would it be alright if I stay here until we reach the castle? Everywhere else is full."

"Of course! Come in." Peter answered him cheerfully. "Caspian, you know Edmund?"

"I believe we played against you last year." Caspian told Edmund as he took a seat opposite him.

"We beat you by 200 points, as I recall." Edmund smirked while Peter rolled his eyes.

"Caspian, these are my sisters, Susan and Lucy." Peter introduced them. "Girls, this is Caspian. He's in the same house as I am… and the same year."

"Very nice to meet you, Caspian." Lucy spoke to him.

"Likewise." He smiled at her. "Is this your first year?"

"It is."

"Well I'm sure you'll like it." He then turned to face Susan. "I don't believe I've seen you around the castle before, what house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw. I'm a fifth year." Susan answered him shyly.

"Very sorry to hear that." Caspian said, a teasing smile forming on his face. "I hardy survived last year."

"Don't you worry about Susan, she's been studying for the OWL's since second year!" Edmund joked.

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared." Susan said as she shot her younger brother a glare.

"You play Quiddich?" Caspian asked her again, but before she had the chance to answer, Edmund started laughing loudly.

"Susan? Play Quiddich?" He asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. Caspian just stared at him, confused.

"Why is that funny?"

"Well for starters, she is incredibly clumsy-"

"_Peter!_" Susan shrieked at her older brother as he chuckled along with Edmund.

"She's not all bad!" Lucy defended her older sister. "She can throw very well."

"Thank you Lucy."

"You play as well?" Caspian asked the youngest Pevensie.

"Oh, yes! Peter and Edmund have been teaching me since I could walk!" She told him enthusiastically. "I can hardly wait to try out next year."

"She's very good, too." Edmund commented. "I don't know how Susan ended up so awful at it."

"Shut up, Edmund."

* * *

As the five chatted away they didn't realize they'd reached Hogwarts until the train started slowing down.

"We've arrived!" Lucy shrieked happily. "Susan! We've yet to change into our robes! I can't go in dressed like this!"

"Don't worry, we'll go change now." Susan said as she grabbed both of their robes and took her sister's hand in hers. "Let's go!"

Once the two girls rushed out of the compartment, the boys each changed into their own robes and headed for the castle. They all got into a carriage together which took them directly to the school.

When they reached it, Peter and Caspian separated from Edmund as he headed to the Slytherin table. As the two Gryffindors were walking towards their own table they passed Susan who gave them a small smile.

As soon as the two sat down at the front of the table, Headmaster Dumbledore started his back to school speech. Before they knew it, he completed his speech and the sorting ceremony had started.

"Pevensie, Lucy!" Minerva McGonagall called out once she had reached her name on the long list of first years.

Lucy quickly rushed up and sat down on the small chair as Mrs. McGonagall put the sorting hat on top of her head. Almost one whole minute later the sorting hat loudly announced 'Hufflepuff'.

Lucy quickly ran off excitedly to join her fellow housemates while everyone was still clapping (Peter the loudest of them all). As she sat down at her table, lots of people started greeting her and introducing themselves to her. She got so caught up with all her new acquaintances that she completely forgot there was a ceremony still going on.

When the ceremony finally ended and everyone finished eating, Dumbledore stood up again and gave off a few warnings including the forbidden forest and getting caught out of the dorms past curfew. He then announced that the prefects will be taking the first years up to their dorms.

People quickly started getting up and rushing through the door to the great hall. Soon enough only the first year students along with the prefects remained in the hall. Among them was Susan, who was one of Ravenclaw's prefects. She waved goodbye to her younger sister and walked out with all the Ravenclaw first years, leading them in a straight line out the door.

Lucy noticed soon afterwards her own class starting to move, so she made sure to stay close to them as to not get lost on her very first day. Their walk, however, was quite short. They soon found themselves in front of a giant portrait of a knight.

"This here is Sir Frank Nordwood, he's the person you'll be saying your password to, to access your dormitories." One of the two prefects, Margaret Walsh, explained. "Your password until further notice will be 'Hobbledehoy'. Be sure to remember it."

As soon as the prefect had finished explaining they all entered through the portrait and into the common room. It was big and roomy with a huge fireplace and it was decorated with big banners with badgers on them.

Lucy along with the other first year hufflepuffs made her way up towards her dormitory. As she entered it she saw three four poster beds, two of which were already occupied by her fellow roommates.

"Hello!" One of the girls greeted her once she saw Lucy's presence. She had long, brown hair and hazel eyes. "I'm Sasha and this is Lydia." She pointed to the other girl in the room who had blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail, she waved and smiled at Lucy.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

**Happy international woman's day!**

**I know this is awful but i wanted to upload it today because this week i have a lot of exams at school and i wasn't sure if i would be able to find the time. **

**I had this great idea about this story but it didn't really turn out the way i was hoping it would. **

**I'm hoping to upload the next chapter around Saturday so stay tuned!**


End file.
